OÖWi Wiki
thumb|251pxOffenes Wiki für Experimente, Projekte & Ideen zu einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft. Open wiki for experiments, projects & ideas for an open ecological economy. Wieso Werbung und kann man sie ausblenden? Projekte (mit Seiten hier im Wiki) OWi - Open Regenerative Design thumb|left|250pxORD Open Regenerative Design bringt die Ideen von Open Source und Regenerativem Design (auch bekannt als Cradle to Cradle Design) zusammen. Es geht um DIY - do it yourself - Regenerative Design und die Entwicklung, Verbreitung und Experimentierung offener regenerativer Designs. Die Entwicklung und Arbeit des Projektes findet hauptsächlich hier im Wiki statt. Zur Seite -> WIE KANN ICH OWi HELFEN? Open Ecology Economy Fair 2013 thumb|left|251pxA guerilla conference on Open Ecological Economy around Moritzplatz and Oranienplatz in Berlin from''' '''26-29 September 2013. Join the making Eine Guerilla Konferenz über Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft im Stadtgebiet rings um den Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz in Berlin vom 26-29 September 2013. Mitgestalten Sören Bewässerungssysem - Produktentwicklung thumb|left|248pxSören ist ein Open Source Bewässerungssystem für Balkon-, Terassen- & Fensterbankbepfanzungen von Sven Benthin. Es versorgt Pflanzen auch bei längerer Abwesenheit stets optimal mit Wasser ohne dieses zu verschwenden. Der Bauplan findet sich hier im Wiki. Baue es nach und entwickele es mit uns weiter. Baue einen Sören und entwickele ihn weiter / build and test your Sören (Weitere offene Produktentwicklungen) In die Medien? / Explain it to the public? thumb|left|240pxIdeen und Projekte für Spots, Kampagnen und Aktionen zur Erklärung, Vermittlung und Erforschung einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft. Du kannst hier eine vorhandene Spots finden, Ideen aufgreifen und erweitern, bei der Realisierung von Spots und Kampagnen helfen oder sie selbst anstoßen. Zur Seite. ENGLISH: How to explain & discuss an open ecological economy to the the public? Lets invent spots, campaigns, pictures and storys. Zur Seite LÖWi - Lexikon Ökologischer Wirtschaft thumb|left|160pxLÖWi Lexikon ökologischer Wirtschaft sammelt Wissen für eine ökologische Wirtschaft. Es experimentiert mit „Biomodulen“. Können wir Wikiseiten benutzen, um unsere Beziehung zur Natur zu stärken und ihre wirtschaftliche Einbindung transparenter und kollektiv verwaltbar zu machen? Zur Seite Open materials: Verwendungen entdecken thumb|leftMit www.trxp.eu gibt es eine kostenlose Plattform zum Austausch von gebrauchten Produkten und industriellen Restmaterialien. Hier wird anhand verschiedener Beispiele beschrieben, welche Materialien wiederverwendbar sind. Zur Seite Openness Business Models thumb|left|98pxWelche Geschäftsmodelle für Unternehmen und Gestalter in einer offenen ökologischen Kreislaufwirtschaft? Welche Geschäftsmodelle funktionieren zusammen mit Openness für Erfinder, Gestalter und Produzenten? Bietet Ökoeffektivität vielleicht besondere Chancen? Zur Seite / ENGLISH: Openness need compatible business models for designers, inventors and producers. We collect them and search for new ideas. To the page O:Wi Organisationsformen / O:Wi Realization thumb|left|58pxWie eine offene ökologische und nachhaltige Wirtschaft organisieren? Mit welchen Organisationsformen und -ideen lässt sich eine offene ökologische Wirtschaft verwirklichen? Zur Seite Open Leila: Open Sharing Shops thumb|left|111pxLeila ist ein Leihladen in Berlin. Wir können Dinge nachhaltiger nutzen, wenn wir sie teilen statt wegschließen, sie leihen statt kaufen. Wie funktioniert ein Leihladen, wie kann man ihn weiterentwickeln, betreiben, organisieren mit offenen Werkzeugen und Methoden? Zur Seite Synergien? Wie organisiert man Synergien zwischen verschiedenen Initiativen und Ideen? Welche Synergien lassen sich zwischen verschiedenen Projekten finden? Zur Seite Offene Produktentwicklungen* thumb|left|67pxÜbersicht über offene Produktentwicklungen und Ideen hier im Wiki und anderswo. Füge (d)ein Projekt hier ein oder verlinke zu ihm. Entwickele eine Ideenskizze für ein regeneratives Produkt (& baue es dann) / sketch a regenerative product and build it Zur Seite Produkte und Produzenten (Sammlung) / Products and Producers (Collection) thumb|left|92pxegenerative oder ökologische Produkte und Produzenten. ENGLISH: Regenerative or ecological products and producers. Zur Seite Workshops & Open Laboratorys thumb|left|98px Do you have a workshop or an open laboratory to experiment and share knowledge and tools for an open ecological economy. Please add it here and link to it. Zur Seite O:Wi Zertifikat ''thumb|left|91px''Die Idee eines Zertifikates und Kommunikationssystemes für offene regenerative Produkte. Kann man ein solches Zertifikat durch eine offene Community transparent vergeben und entwickeln? Zur Seite Zur Seite Anschlüsse vermitteln / Organizing Materials Flow thumb|left|46px Wie können Produzenten miteinander Stoffanschlüsse und damit Kreisläufe verabreden? Mit welcher Software/ mit welchen digitalen Tools und Techniken lassen sich Stoffkreisläufe organisieren? Zur Seite / ENGLISH: How can producers communicate to organize material cycles? How to use digital media to organize transparent material cycles? To The Page Projekte (woanders) Linkliste zu offenen Peer Production Projekten rings um die Themen Nachhaltigkeit, Ökologisches Wirtschaften und Open Source. Fügt euer Projekte/Projekte hier ein. Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki Kategorie:Wiki